Indefinite Love
by xsprinter
Summary: Most individuals change when they become a star, but certain individuals who has powers, doesn’t change a bit, even their feelings towards each others. Full Summary Inside
1. 2nd Stage I

Indefinite Love 

A Card Captor Sakura Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Non-Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: After 5 years in capturing the Clow cards, Sakura and Syaoran have become good friends, but what happens if, Diana steals Syaoran away from Sakura and she goes insane of being apart with each other in a month. Knowing what they got themselves into, Sakura makes a sudden turn for her life in fame and glory.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter: 2nd Stage

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 18, parental guidance is recommended! 

"Sakura" Syaoran said in fear.

Sakura knew what was going but still feigning ignorance since she was hoping that it would be different from what she was expecting

"I'm breaking up with you" Syaoran said. It felt that he hit himself hard, but he was sure about this

Sakura on the other hand played calm and said, "Fine, as far as I'm concerned, I never was your girlfriend" Ouch that's gonna leave a mark as well on Syaoran.

"Sakura don't say that, I loved you" Syaoran desperately trying to lighten his now ex-girlfriend

"Now we're in past tense agreement, don't tell me your going to use metaphors as well, wait, let me get my dictionary" Sakura said sarcastically. Before Syaoran spoke any words, Sakura put is left hand up signaling him to stop.

"Hmmm, 'I loved you' you say, well if that's the case, were back to last name basis again, well as far as I'm concerned, I never met you okay" Sakura said then she walked away.

She controlled her emotions well and since then, she forgot a certain guy with amber eyes and brown chestnut hair.

**2 months after the shocking incident**

"_Breaking News, famous business woman, Hollywood actress, international singer, and international model, Cherry Blossom will be having a concert tour in China in the upcoming week with numerous artists. Chinese fans are now excited for her arrival with International Fashion Designer, Hollywood actress, international singer and manager of Cherry Blossom, Tomoyo Daidouji-Kinomoto, famous business man, Hollywood actor international singer and in the 2nd spot of hottest men list and also the cousin of miss Cherry Blossom by her father's side, Eriol Hiiragizawa, and miss Daidouji's cousin who has a business tycoon in the US, Europe and the Middle East, famous actor in Hollywood and an international singer as well who is also in the third spot of the hottest men list, Ryan Daidouji. These successful teens will also be launching their albums next week so keep your eyes peeled. For more updates log on to "_

News all over china spread like the speed of sound as local and national TV stations declare wonderful news to Cherry Blossom Fans.

Sakura, who is now the hottest chick in town, is also the famous Cherry Blossom. Tomoyo, Sakura's half sister, is her manager and unrelated to Eriol, which made be legally engaged. Ryan, Tomoyo's cousin, met Sakura in school, although he was already a star, but he was raised to the top because of Sakura and he is very thankful for that, but that was not the reason why he loved her, he loved her because of her personality and Sakura knows that. Meiling, Sakura and Tomoyo's childhood friend is also an actress with her fiancé Brian, a multi-millionaire and a business tycoon owner.

Sakura has mastered the use of her cards by her mind. Eriol has been training her as the reincarnation of Clow reed. Ryan on the other hand, also knows magic and is a wizard. Meiling, being Syaoran's cousin also knew some tricks and Brian has been training her to be... well... basically to have powers. Eriol as well is training Tomoyo, since she has a powerful brain, Eriol tried to bring out Tomoyo's special powers by making her move things.

Syaoran is now engaged to Diana, a daughter of another clan. They fell in love and did not care about the engagement since they were getting along. Syaoran as the hottest bachelor in the world and a famous actor as well, still goes with his cold demeanor.

Although they are all in the entertainment industry, Sakura and Syaoran never saw each other in tapings, shootings and other events such as Tony awards, Grammy awards and other events for celebrities. But tonight will change their lives.

December 1 tonight is Cherry Blossom's arrival in Beijing where she starts her recording and concert tour. She will be recording singles with Blue, Elton John, Stevie Wonder, and Enrique Iglesias and some local artists.

**Beijing International Airport, Beijing, China**

"Japanese Airlines flight 437-heavy has landed, thank you for flying Japanese Airlines," The intercom said as Cherry Blossom and comrades came out of the tube. Media were now waiting for her at the exit, but fortunately, they had already ordered a limo service and her 20 bodyguards restraining the crowd with the local authorities.

Sakura just smiled with her shades still on and the rest of them as well greeted their fans. The other band members such as Blue arrived a bit earlier than them.

Sakura, now inside the limousine with police escorts. Wondering why? Fujitaka and Sonomi got places in the government. Fujitaka as the Second head of the country and Sonomi as one of the members of the Parliament. Touya, Sakura's brother is now their city's governor.

They arrived to a five star hotel and unpacked. They were about to meet their co-artists that will be staying in the hotel as well and they will all be acquainted with the Producer and the local artist.

An hour and a half passed, Sakura and company were waiting at the restaurant of the hotel when the producer was heard arriving. Squeals from girls and other fans are heard way at the back of the Hotel. He entered and suddenly greeted the manager, Tomoyo.

"Syaoran, meet my star, Cherry Blossom" Tomoyo gestured Sakura to stand up since her back was facing the producer and actor.

Sakura turned around and both of them stared at each other thinking 'Is it really you?'

Good thing Sakura was wearing sunglasses so she said casually "Nice to meet you" and shook his hand. He on the other hand was confused, in some way, he did not want to let go of the hand but then jealousy strikes.

"Ahem... I'm Ryan Daidouji, Cherry Blossom's fiancée" Ryan said and gestured a handshake. They both squeezed each others hands as they were about to crush each other.

Sakura then sat beside her fiancé, Syaoran sat in front of her and was somewhat jealous. He knew that this was his Sakura, take note 'WAS' his Sakura.

**The next day:**

At the recording studio of the LOVE media (Li Orchestral Vintage Entertainment) Sakura held hands with Ryan as they entered the sound proof room where, Blue, Elton John and Enrique Iglesias were waiting with their instruments. (Blue doesn't have instruments only Elton John and Enrique) Sakura entered with Ryan and started singing with jealousy in Syaoran's eyes as he saw Sakura kiss Ryan before they sang.

**TBC**

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Indefinite Love in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES, MAGIC** **HAS BEEN PROVIDED FOR RELATED SCENARIOS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES **

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**


	2. 2nd Stage II

Indefinite Love 

A Card Captor Sakura Song-Fic Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Non-Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: After 5 years in capturing the Clow cards, Sakura and Syaoran have become good friends, but what happens if, Diana steals Syaoran away from Sakura and she goes insane of being apart with each other in a month. Knowing what they got themselves into, Sakura makes a sudden turn for her life in fame and glory.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter: 2nd Stage

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 18, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

_At the recording studio of the LOVE media (Li Orchestral Vintage Entertainment) Sakura held hands with Ryan as they entered the sound proof room where, Blue, Elton John and Enrique Iglesias were waiting with their instruments. (Blue doesn't have instruments only Elton John and Enrique) Sakura entered with Ryan and started singing with jealousy in Syaoran's eyes as he saw Sakura kiss Ryan before they sang._

LOVE Media soundproof room 

_Truly, Madly, Deeply_

_By Savage Garden_

_(Ryan)_

_I'll be your dream _

_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy _

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love _

_Be everything that you need _

_I'll love you more with every breath _

_Truly, madly, deeply do _

'Damn it, he can sing' Syaoran thought

_I will be strong I will be faithful _

_'cause I'm counting on _

_A new beginning _

_A reason for living _

_A deeper meaning, yeah _

_chorus:(All)_

_I want to stand with you on _

_a mountain _

_I want to bath with you in the sea _

_I want to lay like this forever _

_Until the sky falls down on me _

_(Sakura)_

_And when the stars are shining _

_brightly in the velvet sky, _

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven _

_Then make you want to cry _

_The tears of joy for all the _

_pleasure in the certainty _

_That we're surrounded by the _

_comfort and protection of _

_The highest powers _

_In lonely hours _

_The tears devour you _

_chorus_

_(Blue)_

_Oh can you see it baby? _

_You don't have to close your eyes _

_'Cause it's standing right here _

_before you _

_All that you need with surely come _

_(Elton John and Stevie Wonder)_

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish _

_I'll be your fantasy _

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love _

_Be everything that you need _

_I'll love you more with every breath _

_Truly, madly, deeply do _

_chorus_

_I want to stand with you on a _

_mountain _

_I want to bathe with you in the sea _

_I want to live like this forever _

_Until the sky falls down on me_

After the song, they went out for a break. Syaoran on the other hand was fuming with anger inside, and almost exploded when Ryan held Sakura protectively by the waist when shaking the hands of the other members that were exiting the room.

"That was umm... Great" Syaoran managed to say. Unfortunately, when he was saying it, Sakura ignored him. This made Syaoran really depressed. 'God, I wished to see her everyday but not like this' Syaoran thought. When they were all walking towards the exit, they saw fans gathering at the front gate so they used the back door.

Unfortunately again, the back door was also crowded with guests. "Come on, this building is designed for celebrities and this also has an escape route for celebrities so shall we" Syaoran gestured the party to the elevator to a secret passage leading to the covered parking lot.

Ryan had to pee so, they left him when they got out of the elevator and ordered him to follow. Tomoyo and the others went ahead, leaving Sakura and Syaoran behind.

"So what have you been up to" Syaoran asked in efforts in bringing up a conversation.

No reply from Sakura. "Come on, at least talk to me, we will be working together after all" Syaoran pleaded, he was really frustrated and temptation came over him

He immediately grabbed Sakura then kissed her on the lips, not hard, not rough, but a gentle kiss which shocked Sakura and she...

**TBC**

Sorry about that, but what will happen? That's for you to find out and for me to work on. Ciao!

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Indefinite Love in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES, MAGIC** **HAS BEEN PROVIDED FOR RELATED SCENARIOS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES **

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**


	3. 2nd Stage III

Indefinite Love 

A Card Captor Sakura Song-Fic Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Non-Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: After 5 years in capturing the Clow cards, Sakura and Syaoran have become good friends, but what happens if, Diana steals Syaoran away from Sakura and she goes insane of being apart with each other in a month. Knowing what they got themselves into, Sakura makes a sudden turn for her life in fame and glory.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter: 2nd Stage

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 18, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

_He immediately grabbed Sakura then kissed her on the lips, not hard, not rough, but a gentle kiss which shocked Sakura and she…_

Continuation of the Scene 

KISSED BACK. Reluctant at first yet she gave in.

But she snapped back to her senses and pulled back much to her dismay. She then spoke, "Sorry" while her eyes seemed to admire the cemented floor.

"About what" Syaoran said then attempted to raise Sakura's head then…

She shoved his hand away and spoke, "I can't and won't do this, I have Ryan already, I;m sorry, forget that this happened" Sakura said. "But I won't I love you" Syaoran said. Sakura then said, "Drop it"

Syaoran did not hear it and continued, "Sakura I need yo…" "I SAID DROP IT" Sakura snapped and slapped his face.

Everyone in the carpark consisted of Eriol, Tomoyo and the other celebrities stopped and turned around. Ryan who was running to the scene since he heard her fiancée scream ran to her and comforted her. Ryan then spoke, "What happened" glaring at Syaoran.

"Nothing" Syaoran said calmly. "Syaoran, can I talk to you for a sec" Tomoyo said walking closer leaving Eriol and the others.

With Tomoyo and Syaoran-

"What"

SLAP

"What the…" Syaoran said. "Listen to me jackass, don't you ever kiss Sakura again if your intentions are to make her cry, this work was a request from aunt Yelan, and believe me, Sakura and I reluctantly accepted this offer after what you did to her, I don't want her crying anymore Syaoran, so if you're going to make her life miserable again going to the point of suicide, I suggest that you stay away from if you have no business or else, I'll make sure that your I'll have your head hanging at my fireplace." Tomoyo stated, making Syaoran afraid.

Syaoran then left Tomoyo's side and walked. Ryan caught up with him and tapped on his shoulders. Syaoran not knowing what was coming for him turned around just to see a fist headed to his face then…

THUD

He fell on the pavement. Syaoran's eyes are now burning with anger, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" "ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY MISTER LI, YOU KISSED MY FIANCEE AND I SHOULD NOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, WELL I'M NOT MOST FIANCEES" Ryan retorted. Now both of them were fuming with anger. Ryan's bodyguards restrained Li and likewise, Li's bodyguards restrained Ryan.

"STOP IT" Sakura screamed. They both stopped and Ryan went to his fiancée, kissed her and hugged her.

Syaoran felt a ping of jealousy again as he walked to his car and went home with 3 black and silver sedans trailing him.

That night 

"SYAORAN, What happened to your face?" Diana asked. "Nothing, I just had a fight" Syaoran stated. "With who, with all your bodyguards around it must be a celebrity" Diana concluded. She sure is smart in deductive reasoning. "Well yeah but it's nothing" Syaoran said. "NO We will sue them" Diana stood up and was going to call their lawyer only to be stopped by Syaoran. "No why don't you just heal me, It's my fault anyways and I don't want to talk about it" Syaoran said and gave her one of his heart-melting smiles.

Same time, in Sakura's side 

"Ryan, can I have sometime with Sakura, alone" Tomoyo asked. Ryan nodded, kissed Sakura and left.

Tomoyo locked the door and started their girl talk.

"Why did you kiss back?" Tomoyo asked straight to the point.

"I don't know, somehow it feels right yet wrong at the same time" Sakura stated.

"You're just confused, give it sometime and stay away from Syaoran for now 'kay" Tomoyo soothed and Sakura hugged her. Ryan then went in after Tomoyo left and comforted Sakura like always, sleeping with her.

**TBC**

Sorry about that short chapter but bear with me, my idea bank is low and I'm just winging this fic, to tell you the truth, I don't even have an idea how this fic will end, but what will happen? That's for you to find out and for me to work on. Ciao!

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Indefinite Love in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES, MAGIC** **HAS BEEN PROVIDED FOR RELATED SCENARIOS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES **

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**


	4. I'll Trust You Forever

Indefinite Love

A Card Captor Sakura Song-Fic Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Non-Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: After 5 years in capturing the Clow cards, Sakura and Syaoran have become good friends, but what happens if, Diana steals Syaoran away from Sakura and she goes insane of being apart with each other in a month. Knowing what they got themselves into, Sakura makes a sudden turn for her life in fame and glory.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter: I'll Trust You Forever

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 15, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

"_You're just confused, give it sometime and stay away from Syaoran for now 'kay" Tomoyo soothed and Sakura hugged her. Ryan then went in after Tomoyo left and comforted Sakura like always, sleeping with her._

Concert Night, Ocean Park, Hong Kong

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's the moment that you've been waiting for. I am proud to introduce our star for tonight's event, please welcome from Japan, miss Cherry Blossom and Miss Lilac"

The crowd goes wild and the music starts to play. Sakura sings at the background since she wasn't seen on the stage yet.

_Believe (By Nami Tamaki)_

_(Sakura)_

_kotoba mitsukerarezu omowazu fureta katasaki_

_kimi wa nani mo iwazu ni tsumetaku furihodoku_

_hon no sasai na gokai kara osanai ai wa kuzureteku_

_sonna kanashii kao wa mitakunai_

_yume sae nakushitemo sono hohoemi dake sutenaide_

_kono mune kagayaiteite_

Sakura comes out with Tomoyo by her side singing along with her.

_(Sakura and Tomoyo)_

_itsuka chikau bokura kono te de kizuku mirai wa_

_kanarazu kono basho wakusei de kimi ga doko ni itatte_

_dakedo ima wa futari setsunaku sorashita hitomi_

_deaeru koto wo shinjite_

"Hello Hong Kong" Sakura yelled cheerfully at the instrumental part as the dance group dances behind them and they tag along

_(Tomoyo)_

_issho ni nagameta hoshizora ikutsu mo hikari nagareteta_

_omoide wa mada kietari wa shinai_

_mimi wo sumashita nara kuchibue de fuita ano uta no_

_fureezu kikoe hajimeru_

_(Sakura and Tomoyo) Their Microphones are headset style okay_

_soshite sora no mukou kokoro ga egaku ashita wa_

_mou ichido ano basho wakusei de kimi no tonari ni iyou_

_kitto bokura futari korekara kakenuketeiku hibi ni_

_imi ga aru no nara_

_(Instrumental)_

_(Tomoyo)_

_itsuka chikau bokura kono te de kizuku mirai wa_

_(Sakura)_

_kanarazu kono basho de kimi ga doko ni itatte_

_(Sakura and Tomoyo)_

_soshite sora no mukou kokoro ga egaku ashita wa_

_mou ichido ano basho wakusei de kimi no tonari ni iyou_

_dakedo ima wa futari setsunaku sorashita hitomi_

_deaeru koto wo shinjite_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Cherry Blossom and Lilac with the G-Force Dance Group and the LOVE media orchestral band" The emcee announced as Sakura and Tomoyo finished the dance with a pose.

The dancers exited and Sakura greeted, "Good evening Hong Kong, and it's a pleasure to be here" "That's right and to give you more, our fiancés will be joining us, please welcome my fiancé Eriol and Cherry's fiancé Ryan" Tomoyo introduced as two bachelors went on the stage from the backstage and handing some roses to their loves and kisses them which makes the crowd go wild and Syaoran go mad.

Syaoran was the first one to perform before Sakura and company went on stage. Then Sakura sang as she heard the music.

_Moment (By Vivian or Kazuma)_

_(Sakura)_

_dare mo mina samayoi nagara kotae wo sagashite_

Everyone goes wild again and the male population in the concert screaming 'marry me'

_(Sakura)_

_futari naraba jikan sae mo shihai dekiru to omotteta ano koro_

_(Ryan)_

_tsuki hi wa nagare sora no ima mo kawaru you ni surechigatteta kokoro_

_(Sakura and Ryan)_

_megurikuru kisetsu no naka de _

_(Ryan) ano toki ga tomareba _

_(Sakura) ii no ni_

_(Sakura and Ryan)_

_futari mata samayoi nagara _

_(Ryan) kono sora wo kanata ni _

_(Sakura) ai wo sagashite_

_(Tomoyo)_

_ima no kimi ni utsuru sora wa donna iro nara kikikaesenai nara_

_(Eriol)_

_taisetsu na koto wasurete shimatte iku you de sukoshi tomadou kokoro_

_(Tomoyo and Eriol)_

_mekurumeku ginga no naka de _

_(Eriol) sono kokoro takuri _

_(Tomoyo) yosetemu_

_(Tomoyo and Eriol)_

_futari tada hoshi wo miagete _

_(Eriol)ano toki no sora no _

_(Tomoyo) iro wo kasaneteru_

_(Sakura and Tomoyo)_

_taisetsu na koto wasurete shimawanai de itai_

_(Ryan and Eriol)_

_kegare wo shiranu kokoro_

_(Sakura and Tomoyo)_

_megurikuru kisetsu no naka de _

_(Ryan and Eriol)_

_kono hoshi ga kiesaru _

_(Sakura) toki ni wa_

_(All)_

_kokoro goto zero ni modoshite _

_(Ryan) shounen no (Eriol) hitomi de _

_(Sakura and Tomoyo)_

_mitsumete_

_(All)_

_futari mata ano yume no hate _

_(Ryan and Eriol) arukidasu tsunaida _

_(Sakura and Tomoyo) te wo hanasazu ni_

After that song they announced for a break. They went to the back stage and then Syaoran confronted the head producer.

"Oh Syaoran how may I help you" Said the producer who was flashing her eyes towards the bishounen.

"Hey, umm can you get me a duet with Sak-err-Cherry Blossom" Syaoran said smiling that would make any woman melt except for Sakura.

"S-sure if that's what you want" The producer said and was kissed by Syaoran at the cheek and whispered, "Thanks"

The producer blushed at this and quickly stormed to Sakura's temporary room by the backstage. They were going to be on in five minutes so Sakura changed her dress, tailor made by Daidouji Designs' top designer, Tomoyo of course.

"Cherry Blossom…" The producer came in. "Yes she said in a gleeful manner. "Change of plans, you're going to have a duet with Syaoran before Ryan, I have informed the band that you will be singing song. Ryan hesitantly agreed so it's settled. No backing out now, you're on in two minutes so get ready" The producer said and left as quickly as she entered without waiting for Sakura's reply.

"OH great, I try to avoid him and this is what I get" Sakura said sarcastically. "Oh relax, it's just a song what can possibly happen" Tomoyo said. (You have no idea Tomoyo)

Back on the stage…

"Please welcome back our very own Syaoran Li and he will be having a duet with the one and only, Cherry Blossom" And the crowd goes wilder than before hearing their favorite idols singing together must be the best day of their lives.

Syaoran came out hand in hand with Sakura, although she was hesitant, she did not show it to the audience.

Then, the music came in…

_Can You Feel The Love Tonight (By Elton John) _

_(Their microphones are still headset style)_

_(Syaoran)_

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

Syaoran looks at Sakura and vice versa.

_(Sakura and Syaoran)_

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far _

The lock on each others gazes not wanting to get away from the feeling_  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

Ryan was now controlling himself from going out there to cause an international commotion. Tomoyo was videotaping as usual.

_(Sakura)_

_There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours_

They now start to sway, not thinking of the thousands of audiences watching their every move.

_(Sakura and Syaoran)_

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

_(Syaoran)_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

Syaoran starts to lean in then when their lips brushed the crowd goes wild which snaps Sakura back to reality and by reflex, she pulled away and slapped him in front of national television. Sakura had tears in her eyes and went down at the other exit where there was no Ryan, Eriol or Tomoyo to stop her.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen for what happened and we assure you that there will be another one…" Ryan said as he punched Syaoran at straight at his face making him stumble out of the stage only to be caught by some equipment. The audience silenced at the sudden commotion and the only thing they can hear was the sound of the night as Sakura sped off with her security back to the hotel.

Yelan on the other hand saw this and immediately went to Sakura's hotel.

**TBC**

Sorry songs, this is a songfic so expect more to come so please bear with me, my idea bank is low and I'm just winging this fic, to tell you the truth, I don't even have an idea how this fic will end, but what will happen now that Syaoran has been dumped twice? And what will Yelan do? That's for you to find out and for me to work on. Ciao!

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Indefinite Love in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES, MAGIC** **HAS BEEN PROVIDED FOR RELATED SCENARIOS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES **

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**Full Disclaimers Report: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following: **

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. Considering the songs used in the fic namely "Believe" by Nami Tamaki, and "Moment" by Vivian or Kazuma, are copyrighted by their respective owners and affiliates such as Gundam Seed, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Entertainment. "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John is also copyrighted by the respective owner and the Disney animation, The Lion King as their original soundtrack as well as Sony Music International as the Production Company. The Author does not own the music(s) involved here and the Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-27-04)**

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**Fanfiction by: X-Sprinter (ALSi Member)**


	5. I'll Be Waiting

**_Forgive me for the long update…  
_**  
Indefinite Love  
A Card Captor Sakura Song-Fic Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter 

Full Summary: After 5 years in capturing the Clow cards, Sakura and Syaoran have become good friends, but what happens if, Diana steals Syaoran away from Sakura and she goes insane of being apart with each other in a month. Knowing what they got themselves into, Sakura makes a sudden turn for her life in fame and glory.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter: I'll Be Waiting

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 15, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

"_I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen for what happened and we assure you that there will be another one…" Ryan said as he punched Syaoran at straight at his face making him stumble out of the stage only to be caught by some equipment. The audience silenced at the sudden commotion and the only thing they can hear was the sound of the night as Sakura sped off with her security back to the hotel._

_Yelan on the other hand saw this and immediately went to Sakura's hotel._

**Sakura's Hotel Room**

Sakura who was sitting at the edge of her bed, hung her head low and was crying. She did not know if she was crying for the fact that she hit Syaoran, or he was about to kiss her again.

A sudden knock came at the door minutes after she arrived.

'Tomoyo doesn't knock, and usually fans are wild' Sakura thought as she was walking towards the door. Once she got hold of the brass knob and turned it, it revealed someone she did not expect to see in Hong Kong.

Yelan Li

"Yelan-sama, please come in" Sakura gasped then immediately gestured for her to come in and seat in her living room.

"What a surprise, I never expected to see you here in my hotel Yelan-sama" Sakura then sat across her.

"Please Sakura, call me auntie or mother, it's not like we did not meet already or did not know at all, I feel like I'm 40 years old" Yelan gave out a soft chuckle.

Sakura giggled as well and asked, "Well what brings you here… err… auntie"

She was still kinda troubled of calling someone not related to her auntie.

"I saw your little commotion with Syaoran at Ocean Park earlier this evening… Tell me my dear, do you really hate him that much… please be truthful…" Yelan looked at Sakura with concern who had her head down.

"…" No response from Sakura

"I'll take that as you do hate him… I'm really sorry for my son's actions and for his father's as well…" Yelan said now in the brink of tears.

"Why his father as well?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"He agreed with that engagement, which I didn't agree with… I wanted you, Sakura to be my son's wife in the future… not because you are the new mistress of the cards, but because of your personality… you're so beautiful, kind, gentle and most of all… loving, you love as if you love yourself, not some petty love that you just show someone around to let them know that you are a loving person, love from you comes from the heart, and a few people do that… I thought you were perfect for my son… but seeing the fact that you cannot be with him… I will respect that… But please do remember that if you still want to be back with him… I'm here to help… all throughout" Yelan smiled at Sakura who smiled back

"Thank you, and yes, I will if ever I do want to be back with him, and thank you for respecting my decision… And I am very sor…" Sakura was cut off with Yelan raising her left hand indicating her to stop.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, my son did the stupidest thing in his life… and that was leaving and letting you go… now he is facing the consequences by experiencing what you have experienced when he left you… Tomoyo kept me quite updated… and he deserves it" Yelan smiled again with a tear falling off.

Sakura smiled and hugged her… after a little chat about her life, Yelan left and like on cue, Tomoyo arrived with the gang.

"So why was aunt Yelan here?" Tomoyo asked

"She saw the little incident that happened at the concert" Sakura shrugged

"Little, I wouldn't call that little… the whole crowd went quiet after seeing the commotion" Ryan said as he went to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Yeah I know… I bet you 50 bucks Ryan that it would be in the headlines tomorrow" Eriol said confidently as he plopped down on the luxurious couch.

"What do you take me for… an idiot… sure it will be on the headlines" Ryan retorted and rolled his eyes.

"Okay… I bet all of you 500 bucks that Syaoran will make a public apology…"

"Fine… I'll take you on" Ryan stopped Eriol from going further, but Eriol was not finished.

"…and will make a private apology to Sakura" Everyone went silent in the room

Tomoyo looked at Eriol giving him the wrong-move look.

"I'll be in my bedroom if anyone needs me" Sakura said as she brought herself to her and Ryan's bedroom.

When Sakura was out of earshot range… "What the hell were you thinking Eriol?" Ryan scolded.

"I'm sorry, it kinda slipped" Eriol laughed nervously

"Well there is no point in denying it… I for one am sure that he will be here… apologizing to her, It's Syaoran we are talking about… not just some ordinary celebrity or some ordinary teenage love" Tomoyo agreed with Eriol's recent statement.

"And I'll be there watching it" Ryan uttered under gritted teeth.

**The next morning**

"… _and now for the entertainment news, here's Bill Paxton… Yes thank you Brinnie, Well something shocking has been seen last night at the concert tour of famous actress Cherry Blossom. At the time she was having a duet and almost a kiss with famous actor Syaoran Li, she slapped him and ran out of the concert… moments later, her fiancé hit mister Li out cold. Something we did not expect last night… and here we are at the Li Mansion where he will be making a public apology…"_

**Syaoran's Mansion**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am very sorry for last night's commotion, and may I tell you, I was shocked as well… (everyone laughed at the remark) …Kidding aside, I am truly sorry for the incident… and sorry as well to miss Cherry Blossom and her party for making them leave under short notice, in the middle of the concert. That's all I can explain for now, because going deeper than that is a bit personal in my life and miss Cherry Blossom's as well. Good Day to you all" Syaoran said and then walked out

**Sakura's hotel room**

"_and there you have it, Mister Li's apology, though rumors say that miss Cherry Blossom and mister Syaoran Li, had been childhood lovers and broke up. What is this controversy that is happening in the entertainment industry, and is mister Li really trying to get miss Cherry Blossom back… all will be revealed in due time… Bill Paxton, CNN Hong Kong"_

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura called out

"Hai?" Tomoyo popped out from the bathroom door.

"Where's the boys?" Sakura asked wandering around the hotel room

"Discussing security… I've talked with aunt Yelan, and we're leaving already… I packed your bags already so no need to panic… your clothes are hanging in the cabinet so after you take a shower… use those" Tomoyo smiled and went in to brush her teeth.

"I see" Sakura muttered disappointedly and sighed… and Tomoyo noticed.

'I know you still love him, but he has a girl already and is just toying with you… move on Sakura… move on' Tomoyo thought and resumed her teeth cleaning.

**Syaoran**

Syaoran is now sitting in his couch thinking if whether he is going to meet her… or not

Diana was out shopping of course, with his credit card… so he had the house to himself.

"What am I supposed to do" Syaoran said to himself as he relaxed himself at the couch.

"I'd say, you say sorry to her and get her back" a familiar voice said that startled Syaoran.

"What are you doing here Meiling?"

**-TBC-TBC-_Good Day to the US President because it's President's day in the US!_-TBC-TBC**

No comments… I'm just really really sorry for the very long update with this story

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES, MAGIC** **HAS BEEN PROVIDED FOR YOUR SATISFACTION AND RELATED SCENARIOS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES **

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**Full Disclaimers Report: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:  
**_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
_**Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALSi**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 02-16-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
**_Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) Chapter 5 released_  
**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	6. Sayonara

Forgive me for the long update… 

_**Watch out for Auto Disclaimers! These are placed in between the story line for the reader to be warned about the contents such as characters, scenes and dialogues not suitable for general audiences and/or to be known that I do not nor never will be handling the mentioned…**_

**Indefinite Love **

_A Card Captor Sakura Song-Fic Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter_

Full Summary: After 5 years in capturing the Clow cards, Sakura and Syaoran have become good friends, but what happens if, Diana steals Syaoran away from Sakura and she goes insane of being apart with each other in a month. Knowing what they got themselves into, Sakura makes a sudden turn for her life in fame and glory.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter: Sayonara (Farewell)

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 15, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

_**Syaoran**_

_Syaoran is now sitting in his couch thinking if whether he is going to meet her… or not_

_Diana was out shopping of course, with his credit card… so he had the house to himself._

"_What am I supposed to do" Syaoran said to himself as he relaxed himself at the couch._

"_I'd say, you say sorry to her and get her back," a familiar voice said that startled Syaoran._

"_What are you doing here Meiling?"_

**Hong Kong International Airport**

"_All passengers of Northwest Airlines flight 003 are to board the plane at gate three"_

Sakura, who was waiting for about an hour for Tomoyo since the Bureau of Customs questioned her bags, was sitting in the waiting area of the VIP section headed to their flight.

"_Passengers Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji of Philippine Airlines flight 042 to Manila, Philippines, please board your plane… this is your final boarding call"_

"Tomoyo, you done yet?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, let's get this rolling shall we…" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and casually walked towards the VIP gate.

Due to the loud screaming of Sakura's name in the airport, Syaoran who got there to say he's sorry can't be heard by the actress. After Sakura and Tomoyo presented their tickets, they heard the fans squeal. They turned around to see who it was and they saw a man trying to get through the squealing fans with brown chestnut hair.

Sakura knew who it was, but he was too late. She gestured Tomoyo to follow her and so she did, knowing that Syaoran didn't have a chance anymore.

Syaoran finally broke free the crowd and ran through the VIP halls where the fans can't go through. As he got to the gate, the attendant closed it.

"Open up" Syaoran commanded sternly

"I'm sorry sir, but the plane already closed it's door and is headed to the runway already" The female attendant pointed out the window showing him that the plane is taxiing to the runway.

Syaoran then had a wild idea (Like he makes un-wild ideas) He ran to the security desk and demanded that they connect him to the airplane that is about to leave. Being the prince of the country, his order was granted immediately.

**Philippine Airlines flight 042**

"_Ito ho ang inyong kapitan, taos-puso ko pong hinihiling na naka-kabit po ang inyong mga seat belts dahil hindi na po naming kasalanan kapag kayo ho ay nasaktan bago, habang at pagkatapos nang ating pag-alis…This is your captain speaking, we are hoping that your seatbelts are now on because we are not liable for any physical injuries that happens to you before, during and after take off…"_

Sakura had tears falling off her cheeks. Ryan and Eriol sat 3 rows in front of them so they could not see if Sakura was crying or not. Tomoyo who was sitting beside her comforted and calmed her crying friend whispering 'It will be alright' and 'forget about him'

"_Before we go… there is someone who would like to talk to Miss Kinomoto from the security desk inside the airport… this is a patch line… Miss Kinomoto, I hope you are listening to this," _The captain announced

"_Sakura, I hope you are listening…"_

Sakura and the other passengers are now shocked when they heard the voice. Ryan on the other hand was fuming.

"_Listen, I just wanted to say I am sorry for everything that happened… and I mean everything from childhood up to now. I know I caused you a lot of pain during those times when I left you, and that I am guilty of. But during those times, I realized that my life was nothing but a worthless thing when I am without you. You and your beautiful face, your tender skin, your loving heart… all of those I missed when I broke up with you. I longed for your lips, your voice, your face… but I mostly longed for you. I would have traded anything to see you again… but my courage and myself failed me. I didn't have the courage to stand up and face the fact that I still love you… I didn't have the courage and strength to break up with Diana, and myself failed me for denying my love for you… and now you know, but it seems that I won't have a chance anymore… I can't accept the fact that now I have truly lost you, I know it will take time so I hope that you live a great life with Ryan… but please accept my apologies and I hope we can still stay friends"_

Then the transmission ended… Sakura rang the bell for a flight attendant and whispered something to her. She nodded and went to the intercom and told something to the cockpit.

After a few minutes, the plane took off and headed to Manila.

**After 5 hours**

"_Ito po ang inyong kapitan ulit, nandito na po tayo sa Ninoy Aquino International Airport, Manila, Philippines at sana po ay naging masagana ang inyong paglipad kasama kami. Salamat po sa pag-pili nang Philippine Airlines flight 042 na panghimpapawid nyong sinakyan. Sana po ay magkita-kita tayo ulit, Maraming Salamat… This is your captain speaking, we have landed in Ninoy Aquino International Airport, Manila, Philippines and we hope that you had a great flight with us. Thank You for flying Philippine Airlines flight 042 and we hope to serve you again in the future, Thank you very much"_

Sakura walked out through the VIP gates again with Ryan, Tomoyo and Eriol trailing behind her. She wasn't in the mood to smile at her fans tonight since she had a rough flight. All she was thinking was Syaoran this and Syaoran that. It was so confusing for her. Whom does she really love?

Eriol, Tomoyo and Ryan inside the Ford E-150 van accompanied Sakura. From there, they were taken to Edsa-Shangrila Hotel in Ortigas where they will be having an arrival press conference and also checking in.

**That night (Saturday… about 7:00 pm… I forgot about the date on what is happening so bear with moi) **

Sakura, Ryan, Tomoyo and Eriol sat in front of the media who were asking a bunch of questions.

**(Auto Disclaimer: DISREGARD THIS NOTICE IF YOU'RE NOT FILIPINO OR DOES NOT KNOW ANYTHING REGARDING POPULAR JOURNALISTS AND BROADCASTERS IN THE FILIPINO BROADCASTING INDUSTRY… Caution to all Filipino readers and to readers knowing the people to be mentioned… surely you will know that I don't own the people that I will be mentioning here since they are employed by various TV stations in the Philippines and are just used for the reader's satisfaction…Do not Sue)**

Then the media quieted a bit when they saw the celebrities sit on the chairs provided for them. Sakura nodded at one of the staffs letting them know that they can start the conference. The media people raised their hands and Sakura picked a man…

"I'm Marinel R Cruz of the Philippine Daily Inquirer, (Sakura nodded with a smile) We were wondering, what really happened on stage back in Hong Kong in the scene where you and Mister Li Syaoran fought."

Sakura then answered, "As you all know, I have a fiancé, though the rumors are true that mister Li and I are childhood lovers, we have already moved on. But unfortunately at that night, he tried to kiss me… I did not mean that to happen but it was pure reflex… next please"

The media people again started raising their hands frantically, and picked a male.

"Yes, I'm Walden Sadiri of the Manila Bulletin… Well there have also been rumors that you are also trying to get back with Mister Li, is this true?"

This question shocked Sakura and was unable to answer for about 5 minutes. 'Bullseye' Tomoyo thought. "Ummm, can you please repeat the question" Sakura stuttered.

"Well as I said, there has also been a rumor that you are also trying to get back with Mister Li, is this true?"

"Umm, no that is not true, I definitely am not going after Mister Li again" Sakura said and also felt like a thousand knives stab her. She looked at Ryan for reassurance and smiled at him, which he returned gladly. When Sakura looked at the media again, Ryan then had a mind battle 'Is she really going after Li'

**After 2 hours**

Sakura had a private interview with Mister Lhar Santiago of GMA7 News and Public Affairs and after that, sat on the queen-sized bed in her room.

"Sakura, get ready… we are going to the… umm… what was that place called again?" Tomoyo barged through Sakura's door and started blabbering.

"It's called the Ultra… yeah yeah yeah, I know… my concert starts in about 2 hours… fine fine fine, get out… shoo… lemme change" Sakura groggily stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Tomoyo chuckled at Sakura's manner and just closed her bedroom door. After a few minutes, Sakura went out and joined Ryan, Eriol and Tomoyo down at the lobby where their vehicles arrived.

**Ultra, Behind the Department of Education, Pasig City, Philippines**

"Okay Sakura, We are ready when you are" Tomoyo said.

Then the host came out with a microphone and announced.

"Yes, bago ang lahat, we would like to thank Fujinomi Corporation for letting their top talent, Miss Cherry Blossom have a trip here in the Philippines… Arigato Gozaimas… at pagkatapos nang lahat… we have a special guests tonight. First up, Mister "Pure Energy" Gary V. and also… Galing pa po ng Hong Kong… and also one of the VIPs that will be sitting here (The host points the reserved front row seats) Ladies and Gentlemen, palakpakan po natin si Mister Li Syaoran!" (Yes, before everything, we would like to thank Fujinomi Corporation for letting their top talent, Miss Cherry Blossom have a trip here in the Philippines… Arigato Gozaimas… and after that, we have a special guests tonight. First up, Mister "Pure Energy" Gary V. and also… straight from Hong Kong and also one of the VIPs that will be sitting here. Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give a round of applause to Mister Li Syaoran)

And the crowd goes wild. Over a million Filipinos that gathered around the stage were screaming when they heard 'his' name and made Sakura turn pale white.

But knowing Sakura… the show must go on.

**-TBC-TBC-_Happy Fire Prevention Month to the Philippines!_-TBC-TBC**

Now… What will happen in the next chapter now that Syaoran is part of the audience… will that affect Sakura, or not… What will Ryan do? Find out on the next chapter of Indefinite Love! Enjoy!

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES, MAGIC** **HAS BEEN PROVIDED FOR YOUR SATISFACTION AND RELATED SCENARIOS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES **

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**Full Disclaimers Report: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:  
**_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
_**Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**VCDDistributors:** Magnavision Inc. Comic Alley (Selected Outlets) and 2Rats Anime c/o ComicQuest (Selected Outlets)  
**DVD Distributors: **Comic Alley (Selected Outlets) and 2Rats Anime c/o Comic Quest (Selected Outlets)  
**CD/Audio Sountracks Distributor: **Comic Alley (Selected Outlets)  
**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. Also, author does not employ nor paid the journalists that I mentioned earlier in this fic. Those people are hired by their respective broadcasting companies, The Philippine Daily Inquirer and The Manila Bulletin are patented and registered under the Philippine laws of advertising and public affairs and are legal distributors of news and current events nationwide via newspaper. GMA 7 Broadcasting Network is also copyrighted, trademarked, patented and registered under the Philippine laws of advertising and public affairs and are legal distributors of news and current events nationwide via satellite. Mentioned media companies are neither to be related or handled by the author and also this work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALSi **

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 03-01-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

**Authored Fanfictions:  
Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13  
The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
_Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) Chapter 5 released_  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	7. Just Friends

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

**Indefinite Love**

A Card Captor Sakura Song Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter and BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After 5 years in capturing the Clow cards, Sakura and Syaoran have become good friends, but what happens if, Diana steals Syaoran away from Sakura and she goes insane of being apart with each other in a month. Knowing what they got themselves into, Sakura makes a sudden turn for her life in fame and glory.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter: Just Friends

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 15, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

"_Yes, bago ang lahat, we would like to thank Fujinomi Corporation for letting their top talent, Miss Cherry Blossom have a trip here in the Philippines… Arigato Gozaimas… at pagkatapos nang lahat… we have a special guests tonight. First up, Mister "Pure Energy" Gary V. and also… Galing pa po ng Hong Kong… and also one of the VIPs that will be sitting here (The host points the reserved front row seats) Ladies and Gentlemen, palakpakan po natin si Mister Li Syaoran!" (Yes, before everything, we would like to thank Fujinomi Corporation for letting their top talent, Miss Cherry Blossom have a trip here in the Philippines… Arigato Gozaimas… and after that, we have a special guests tonight. First up, Mister "Pure Energy" Gary V. and also… straight from Hong Kong and also one of the VIPs that will be sitting here. Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give a round of applause to Mister Li Syaoran)_

_And the crowd goes wild. Over a million Filipinos that gathered around the stage were screaming when they heard 'his' name and made Sakura turn pale white._

_But knowing Sakura… the show must go on._

**Ultra, same night**

Sakura then came out smiling and waving to her fans.

"Mabuhay Philippines" Sakura said which made the fans scream wilder than they already are.

Then the music started with loud thumping of heartbeats… "Sing with me Manila!" Sakura said with joy and excitement at the song she is going to sing…

_Heartbeat  
__It's the beat of my heart  
__What you feel deep inside  
__And it means you better stay behind my love_

And the crowd goes wild and starts to sing along with Sakura

_It's the dance of your soul  
__That you try to release  
__Never unchain your hot emotions  
__Feel it, feel it baby feel the fire  
__Is burning deep inside me  
__Listen, listen honey listen to  
__Drum is in to you_

Then the G-Force dance group appeared and accompanied Sakura and danced behind her as she danced as well

_Dance to the…  
__Heartbeat woh oh oh  
__You better take your chances right now  
__Dance do the…  
__Heartbeat and let it go  
__Seek the power that in your body flows  
__(Repeat 2x)_

_It's the sound of your heart  
__That you hear deep inside  
__And it means you better change your plans  
__Right  
__Now_

_It's a whisper of life  
__That you try to believe  
__Never give up without defending  
__Feel it, feel it baby feel the fire  
__Is burning deep inside me  
__Listen, listen honey listen to  
__Drum is in to you_

_Dance to the…  
__Heartbeat woh oh oh  
__You better take your chances right now  
__Dance do the…  
__Heartbeat and let it go  
__Seek the power that in your body flows  
__(Repeat 2x)_

_(Instrumental)_

_It's the beat of my heart  
__What you feel deep inside  
__And it means you better stay behind my love  
__It's the dance of your soul  
__That you try to release  
__Never unchain your hot emotions_

_Feel it, feel it baby feel the fire  
__Is burning deep inside me  
__Listen, listen honey listen to  
__Drum is in to you_

_Dance to the…Heartbeat (4x)_

_(Instrumental) _

The G-Force dance group and Sakura danced a bit faster as the beat came to the ending instrumental

_Dance to the Heartbeat! _

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MISS CHERRY BLOSSOM TOGETHER WITH THE G-FORCE DANCE GROUP AND THE PHILHARMONIC ORCHESTRA GROUP!"

Sakura then ended with a post with the G-Force dance group just as she exclaimed the last part.

Syaoran on the other hand was amazed at how Sakura danced.

'I never thought she was this good, I mean, I did see her but it's much different when your in the audience section… her skin, her hair, her eyes, they are all perfect even when dancing' Syaoran thought.

"Thank you (Sakura bows) Thank you, first of all… I would like to thank mister Li Syaoran for showing up here in my concert… I guess you haven't changed…" Sakura smiled at Syaoran.

_!Flashback!_

_Sakura rang for the stewardess and whispered something. The stewardess nodded and headed to the intercom._

"_Mister Li, Miss Kinomoto hasn't accepted your apology yet but she would be glad if you showed up in her concert in Manila… that's all she said to me…"_

_!End of Flashback!_

"I for one am surprised that you took that seriously… and second, thank you for your warm welcome, Mabuhay po kayo…" Sakura punched upwards to the air and another music started…

_Luvly Merry-go-round  
__(Tomoyo)  
__Dakishimeyou kimi to ita basho wasure HAZU nai  
__Itsumade mo kono sora no shita aruite ikou  
__(Tomoyo and Sakura)  
__Dokka BYUUTII yume miru sekai wa_

Tomoyo and Sakura are now jumping like children with the G-Force dance group

_Merry Merry-Go-Round  
__Motto DORIIMIN koisuru HAATO wa  
__Merry Merry-Go-Round  
__Goccha BERII SOO NAISU itsudemo OORAI  
__SOKONTOKO ii nee Luvly, Merry-Go-Round  
__  
(Sakura)  
__KIME-KIME de GUMMOONIN  
__OHAYOU atari de CHATTO ENDO RAN  
__Mainichi ga RABURII RAIFU motomete iru kara SUIITO MAI HAATO  
__A,B,C,D,E,F,G gogo no jugyou wa SENSEI kigen warui  
__1,2,3,4,5,6,7 itsumo zekkou chou to wa kagirimasen_

_(Sakura and Tomoyo)  
__ROORINGU REINBOO SUTAA soko e ikeba__ah!  
Mitsukaru hazu nano  
__RABURII RABURII SUTAA kono sora no shita  
__Zenbu Pleasure (PURESHAA)  
_

_Dotto HORUDO MII ima sugu SENSEESHON  
__Merry Merry-Go-Round  
__Zutto DAARIN FOORING RABU setsunasa mo  
__Merry Merry-Go-Round  
__Goccha BERII SOO NAISU itsudemo OORAI  
__SOKONTOKO ii nee Luvly, Merry-Go-Round_

_(Tomoyo)  
__Toji kometa MAI EMOOSHON  
__Kojirechau bakari no ROOTESHON  
__Tanjun na KEARESU MISU jidandafunderu BUROOKEN BIITO  
__A,B,C,D,E,F,G BITAMIN fusoku wa ikemasen  
__1,2,3,4,5,6,7 oki ni iri motto doko ka e dekakeyou!_

_(Tomoyo and Sakura)  
__ROORINGU REINBOO SUTAA soko e ikeba  
__ah! Mitsukaru hazu nano  
__RABURII JETTO KOOSUTAA hadashi de sagasou  
__Zenbu Treasure (TORESHAA)_

_(Hey!)_

_(Sakura)  
__Dakishimeyou kimi to ita basho wasure HAZU nai  
__(Tomoyo)  
__Itsumade mo kono sora no shita aruite ikou_

He looked at where Syaoran was sitting but he wasn't there… though she was troubled, she did not show it.

_(Sakura and Tomoyo)  
__ROORINGU REINBOO SUTAA soko e ikeba  
__ah! Mitsukaru hazu nano  
__RABURI JETTO KOOSUTAA kono sora no shita  
__Zenbu Pleasure (PURESHAA)_

_Kimi to ita basho wasure HAZU nai  
__Kono sora no shita aruite ikou_

_It's a Merry-Go-Round Hey!  
__It's a Merry-Go-Round Hey!  
__It's a Merry-Go-Round Hey!  
__It's a Merry-Go-Round Hey!  
__It's a Merry-Go-Round Hey!  
__Luvly, Merry-Go-Round Hey! _

They jumped at this last part and everyone cheered again.

"MISS LILAC, MISS CHERRY BLOSSOM TOGETHER WITH THE G-FORCE DANCE GROUP!"

"Yes again thank you Manila!" Sakura and Tomoyo bowed and left the stage to prepare for the next performance.

After a few minutes…

"Hello again people… (everybody squealed) Now we have a special guest on stage with us…" Sakura said as she put on the guitar strap on her.

Eriol and Ryan came out and the female population squealed. Eriol got to his position as drummer, and Ryan as the back-up guitarist. Tomoyo who was already out was standing by the Keyboards adjusting everything she needs. Sakura is the lead guitarist and she added…

"Well please welcome, from Hong Kong! Miss Meiling Li and her fiancé and also my cousin, Brian Kinomoto"

Meiling came out with Brian hand in hand. Brian had an electric guitar with him which indicates that he will be playing as well.

"Hello Philippines!" Meiling said on the microphone.

Meiling signaled Tomoyo to start the intro

_Mr. Déjà vu _

Sakura started to play the guitar

_(Meiling)  
__kumori mizu tamari afurete sora ga nakidashisou  
__oborete yuku nichijou no naka mabuta no ura tsumetai_

_(Sakura and Meiling)  
__nagai yoru hitori koete tameiki de keshita asa no oto  
__torimodosenai zureta jikan wa mou maki modosenai_

_(Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling)  
__Mr. Deja vu kimi ga inai  
__maboroshi ni natta hibi  
__kizuitara kimi ga inai  
__tokei no hari wa ugokanai speak to me_

_(Sakura)  
__tsuyogatte ita nowa dareyori yowasa wo shitteta kara  
__koronda kizu kowareta yoru mo mimamoru youni kimi wa_

_(Meiling and Sakura)  
__hontou no yasashisa wo hajimete oshiete kuretane  
__demo todokanai tsutaerarenai tsuki ga kasundeku_

_(Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling)  
__sayonara ga iwanai mama  
__hitori kiri ni shinaide  
__eien nante naito shitemo  
__akai ito wo shinjite itai  
__  
Mr. Deja vu kimi ga inai  
__erabe nakatta hibi  
__kizuitara kimi ga inai  
__tokei no hari wa ugokanai speak to me  
__  
sayonara ga iwanai mama  
__hitorikiri ni shinaide  
__eien nante naito shitemo  
__akai ito wo shinjite itai_

Sakura ended it with her playing the last beat.

Everyone was again, as usual screaming for joy. Never were they entertained like this in a concert, as interviewed, which made them louder than the usual as a result. It was now for Eriol, Ryan and Brian's turn to play on stage so Sakura had time to rest.

Sakura went in her private room backstage and when she entered, she was shocked to see Syaoran sitting on her couch anxiously waiting for her.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura when she opened the door. For the first time in years, Sakura again blushed at that heart-melting smile of his which made her unstable for a few seconds and then regained her balance.

Syaoran then stood up with his right hand in his right pocket, still smiling at her. Sakura again was shocked to see when he pulled out a bouquet of roses behind him.

"I didn't need you to tell me to go to your concert because I was really planning to" Syaoran said when he got close to her.

"Well just making sure, that at least my _good friend_ is there…" Sakura looked up to him and smiled as well.

"Friend?" Syaoran raised his eyebrows and inquired.

"Yes, and why is that?" Sakura asked.

"I think, that's not the only thing that you want" Syaoran said as he closes the gap between their faces.

"Maybe, maybe not" Sakura said and closed her eyes.

Syaoran then again kissed her and Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and then something hit her…

She pulled away, "I'm sorry"

Syaoran then again asked, "What's to be sorry about?"

"We should not be doing this…"

(Take note that Sakura's room is closed when they were doing this)

"Why… Sakura I…"

"Don't finish that, please… I don't want to slap you and hurt you again… I'm confused Syaoran… I don't know…" Sakura hung her head.

"Just say you love me"

"I… I… I loved you… but I don't know now…" Sakura now was crying

Syaoran pulled her and hugged her.

"I know that you are confused, I'll give you time to think about it… but the only thing I know and you should know is I still love you" Syaoran said and he kissed her head and she started crying on his chest.

After staying like that for a few minutes, she looked at him…

"I just need you to do me a favor… please, can we just stay friends for a while until I sort things out… I'm really confused… I mean I love Ryan, but… I don't know if I still love you… I think I love you as a friend Syaoran, nothing more… please, let me be for the time being" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"Fine, but once you come around your senses, please tell me okay… I will respect your decision… but you have to do me one favor as well…"

"What"

Syaoran then leaned in again and kissed her… then he broke away "Please come back to me"

"…" No reply from Sakura.

Syaoran exited the room not before checking if the corridor is clear.

Sakura sat on the couch, thinking things over and over until Tomoyo came in.

"What was Syaoran doing in here… and why are you crying"

Sakura then started to stand up but fainted…

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed.

**-TBC-TBC-_Happy Easter!_-TBC-TBC**

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES, MAGIC** **HAS BEEN PROVIDED FOR YOUR SATISFACTION AND RELATED SCENARIOS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES **

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**Full Disclaimers Report: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:  
**_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
_**Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. Considering the songs used in this fic namely "Heartbeat" by Nathalie is copyrighted by it's distributor, K.O. Trading Co. Ltd., and also copyrighted by the game/anime 'Initial D' as part of their original soundtracks. Also the song "Luvly Merry-go-round" by Pipo Angels are also copyrighted by their affiliates and the anime 'Tantei Gakuen Q / Detective School Q' as the anime's 2nd opening song. Last but not the least, the song "Mr. Déjà vu" by Naja is also copyrighted by it's affiliates and the anime 'Get Backers' as their insert song and part of their original soundtracks. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own music(s) included here, Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALSi **

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 03-03-05)**

**I would also like to thank Gendou's music corner for the mp3s and Animelyrics for the lyrics and translations... to know the translations of the songs used in this fic, log on to Animelyrics, website at my profile!**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Love Experiment I: Space Encounter - Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
The Uninvited Corpse – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13)  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****_Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) Chapter 5 released_  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group**


	8. Just Friends II

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

Indefinite Love 

A Card Captor Sakura Song Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Full Summary: After 5 years in capturing the Clow cards, Sakura and Syaoran have become good friends, but what happens if, Diana steals Syaoran away from Sakura and she goes insane of being apart with each other in a month. Knowing what they got themselves into, Sakura makes a sudden turn for her life in fame and glory.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter: Just Friends

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 15, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

_Syaoran exited the room not before checking if the corridor is clear. _

_Sakura sat on the couch, thinking things over and over until Tomoyo came in._

"_What was Syaoran doing in here… and why are you crying" _

_Sakura then started to stand up but fainted… _

"_SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed._

**Medical City, Ortigas Avenue, Pasig City Philippines**

Ryan, Meiling, Brian and Eriol arrived at the hospital and saw Syaoran and Tomoyo sitting on a couch in the lounge.

Ryan by instincts ran to Syaoran, grab him by the collar and pinned him to the wall…

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SAKURA!"

Ryan's actions startled the many nurses who were silently looking at the gorgeous male they know as Syaoran Li. Now they are staring and quite afraid at the sudden outburst of one of the hottest teens around the world.

"I didn't do anything" Syaoran said calmly

"BULLSHIT… YOU THINK I'D BELIEVE THAT LIE…" Ryan kept on ranting when suddenly he felt something painful collided with his cheekbone.

"I SAID I DID NOTHING… WHAT PART OF THAT PHRASE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND" Syaoran snapped.

Syaoran gave Ryan a right hook which landed him on the butt.

"WELL WHAT HAPPENED… AND FIRST OF ALL… WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Ryan still yelling… asked.

"I brought her here when I heard her scream" Syaoran shrugged again.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU…"

"Mister Daidouji… can't you get any louder… I'm afraid the neighboring school can't hear you" A doctor sarcastically asked.

"And who are you supposed to be" Ryan asked stupidly shifting his gaze to the doctor.

"I am the doctor who is treating your fiancée right now… It would be much appreciated if you lowered your voice because as you can see, we are all civilized in here… this is not some 3rd rate park you can scream at… patients are trying to get some sleep…" The doctor sarcastically remarked again.

"THAT'S IT… enough with this sarcastic non-sense… how is she?" Meiling intruded.

"Well as far as I can say… she's just stressed and over-fatigue… I suggest that you cancel her concert for tomorrow… I think the fans will understand"

"Okay… will she be alright then?" Ryan asked calmly

"Yes… as long as you don't holler through the hallways and she gets enough sleep… she'll be as good as new" The doctor wisely stated and asked for Tomoyo to sign some release papers.

Syaoran who was about to make his exit was stopped by Ryan and said…

"Hey look… umm… I'm sorry about a while ago… I was just scared of what happened… truce?" Ryan offered a handshake.

Syaoran gladly accepted it… "Truce… but I'll still be getting her" Syaoran remarked.

"And I'll be there preventing it" Ryan smirked and Syaoran smirked back.

"I gotta go… say bye to the others!" Syaoran waved and ran to his car and headed to the airport.

"JA!" Ryan replied.

The Next Day 

Sakura who was still sleeping stirred to awakening…

Tomoyo noticed this and when Sakura's gaze landed on her sister… Tomoyo greeted…

"Ohayo Sakura-chan"

"Ohayo" Sakura said as she groggily sat down.

Ryan who was sleeping at the cot by Sakura's bed woke up as he heard his angel's stretching moans.

"Look who's bright and early" Ryan joked.

"And what is the meaning of that" Sakura raised an eyebrow as she inquired.

"Nothing" Ryan replied feigning ignorance.

"Well I have to get ready since I still have a concert tonight right?" Sakura said in her genki condition.

"Nope… you're resting… we'll handle everything… I've asked Syaoran to stay by you while Ryan and I are at the concert… you missy needs some rest!" Tomoyo said in a motherly tone.

"But…" Sakura was about to disagree when Tomoyo gave her the 'look' and said…

"No Buts"

Ryan was about to protest too but when Tomoyo noticed this she beat him to it and said.

"Ah ah ah… same goes to you Ryan… Sakura-chan will be safe under Li-kun's hands and to top that… Sakura will be having her guards in here when needed… so no need to be alarmed" Tomoyo said in a motherly tone again.

Sakura and Ryan hung their heads in defeat as they saw Tomoyo with her triumphant laugh.

"Well then… it's best for me to be going… I need to pick some things up before the concert so I'll leave you two lovebirds here" Tomoyo winked and walked to the door with 5 bodyguards trailing her.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with him?" Ryan asked for the 10th time since Tomoyo left.

"Yes… no need to worry… if something happens… I call you first" Sakura reassured him and gave him a kiss.

As soon as Ryan was kissing Sakura… Syaoran walked in the door and saw something he didn't expect…

**-TBC-TBC-_My Condolences to the relatives of those detainees who were killed in the Taguig Crisis in the Philippines and have a peaceful Lenten Season_-TBC-TBC**

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES, MAGIC** **HAS BEEN PROVIDED FOR YOUR SATISFACTION AND RELATED SCENARIOS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES **

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**Full Disclaimers Report: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:  
**_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
_**Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own music(s) included here, Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALSi **

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 03-03-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**The Uninvited Corpse – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13)  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
**_Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) Chapter 5 released_  
**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	9. Going Blind

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

Indefinite Love 

A Card Captor Sakura Song Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Full Summary: After 5 years in capturing the Clow cards, Sakura and Syaoran have become good friends, but what happens if, Diana steals Syaoran away from Sakura and she goes insane of being apart with each other in a month. Knowing what they got themselves into, Sakura makes a sudden turn for her life in fame and glory.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter: Going Blind

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 15, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

"_Yes… no need to worry… if something happens… I call you first" Sakura reassured him and gave him a kiss.  
__As soon as Ryan was kissing Sakura… Syaoran walked in the door and saw something he didn't expect… Ryan kissing Sakura._

**Same day…**

"Oh… I'm sorry… I'll just return later" Syaoran pretended to be shocked when he has been there for about 3 minutes.

The two lovers broke away from the kiss and was startled.

"Oh no wait… Li… it's alright… come in" Ryan said as he gestured Syaoran inside the hospital room.

"I'm really sorry for disturbing you guys" Syaoran lied again. He was more than happy that he broke that moment since he was really fuming inside. Knowing that Sakura wasn't his anymore, he decided not to butt in that much.

"No it's alright… I was just finishing up if you know what I mean" Ryan winked at Syaoran and he got the message that made him want to strangle Ryan at the moment but gave out a fake chuckle.

"Well… I hope you take good care of _my_ Sakura… and don't get all smarty pants or you'll regret it Prince Li" Ryan threatened and emphasized the word 'my' claiming Sakura as his own.

"Then you should watch your back too Daidouji" Syaoran threatened as well as they were standing side by side not looking at each other.

"Likewise" Ryan replied and strode out of the door and went to the concert.

Nothing really happened. Syaoran and Sakura had an awkward moment. They were not talking to each other but whenever they catch the other looking at them they both blush madly. Syaoran tried to make a conversation about them but Sakura evaded it always. Syaoran can't push the topic through for the threat of Sakura might not talk to him for good.

**Next Day…**

Sakura got out of the hospital and packed for her flight to the US.

Tomoyo assisted her as usual and got in their respective vehicles and headed to the airport.

**NAIA International Airport, Philippines**

"We have your plane ready Miss Kinomoto" Sakura's head of security said.

"Good… Please get my luggage there… I'll just make my exit" Sakura ordered and then exited the van as her bodyguard opened the door.

Sakura then walked about 6 feet away from the van when someone threw something at Sakura's clear pathway. It was a white cylindrical can. She looked at it intently at first then shrugged it off as she continued to wave at her fans.

'What is that?' Martin asked himself (Martin is Sakura's personal bodyguard)

'Wait, that looks like…' Martin and the other bodyguard's eyes grew wide.

"PRINCESS!" All the bodyguards screamed which startled Sakura and looked at Martin who was about 10 feet away from her ahead.

All of her body guards ran to her, but they were too late.

The Flashbang exploded right infront of Sakura. Martin was able to cover his eyes and some agents…

Right after the explosion, five armed men shot the guns upwards and the blinded people dropped down as instincts.

"GUNS! TAKE EM DOWN NOW!" Martin ordered as he grabbed Sakura and ran towards the van and sped off to the nearest hospital.

7 agents tackled the armed med and pinned them to the ground not after a short gun fight. 45 innocent civilians were injured and was hit by the explosion.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked then all of a sudden she was being pulled by her bodyguards towards the private Boeing that was prepared for Sakura and the others.

"Tell the plane to start now… go go go" Tomoyo's bodyguards radioed as she was being pulled. Ryan and Eriol were inside the plane already and has no idea of what has been happening.

**Sakura's Plane**

"This is Blue Sky 787 heavy… declaring an emergency"

"Blue Sky 787 heavy, you have ATC clearance… taxi to runway L6 and you may proceed"

"Roger that tower, Blue Sky 787 heavy rolling"

While the conversation was happening at the cockpit, Ryan suddenly appeared and asked…

"What the hell is happening, why are we leaving, Sakura is not here yet… STOP THE PLANE NOW!"

"I'm sorry sir, we cannot stop our take off at the moment, please just sit at the back for a while."

"WE ARE NOT TAKING OFF… MY FIANCE IS NOT ONBOARD"

"We know that sir… but some armed men was terrorizing the fans outside the terminal and we cannot afford to get you guys involved too… Miss Kinomoto is now in good hands" The Captain said sternly

"Reaching 150 knots Captain" The co-pilot advised.

Ryan who was still glaring at the Captain and vice versa didn't give up and reached for the stick and pulled it to the left.

The plane's nose lifted up but the plane turned to the right.

"DAMN IT" The Captain punched Ryan at the face making him release the controls and the co-pilot regained the plane's altitude not after the right wing of the plane touched the pavement, but no damaged applied.

"Do that again and I swear I am going to kill you" The Captain threatened.

"You would have been dead by then" Ryan retorted and returned to where Tomoyo was sitting.

**San Juan de Dios Hospital in Roxas Boulevard, Philippines**

Sakura was sent to the emergency room quickly as she was still blinded by the flashbang at was injured at the explosion that happened right infront of her.

With her was 6 Agents of the RSG hired by her father to protect her. The news went by as fast as the speed of sound as local TV stations announced the assassination attempt to Sakura.

"_Medyo kani-kanina lamang ay nagkaroon dito ng pansamantalang pagkabulag dahil sa isang Flashbang na ibinato at putukan galing sa limang suspek na kinikilalang JI o Jamaya Islamiya. Dalawang katao ang patay at apatnaput tatlo ang sugatan sa pagsabog nung granadang pambulag. Na-aresto na ang mga terorista at idinala ang actress na si Cherry Blossom sa San Juan de Dios Hospital sa may Roxas Boulevard, yun pa lamang ang mga kaganapan dito, at ang PNP, SOCO at RSG ay nandito na para maimbistigahan kung paano nangyari ang security breach. Ito po si Jiggy Manicad nag-uulat, bente kuwatro oras" (Just a while ago, a flashbang was thrown here which led to a temporary blindness for the people and gunshots from 5 armed men known as JI or Jamaya Isalamiya. Two people are confirmed dead and forty-three people were injured because of the explosion. The men are now in custody and miss Cherry Blossom was brought immediately to the San Juan de Dios Hospital in Roxas Boulevard. So far those are the latest updates and the PNP, SOCO and RSG are here to investigate the security breach that happened. This has been Jiggy Manicad, reporting for Bente Kuwatro Oras)_

**Sakura's Plane**

"WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME SHE WAS ALMOST KILLED, AND I'M HERE STAYING SAFE WHILE SHE'S IN THE OPERATING ROOM. LAND THIS PLANE AT ONCE!" Ryan screamed at his bodyguards.

"With all due respect sir… It was a direct order from the Princess herself. He told Head Agent Martin to get you and the others out of here and we are just doing our job sir" The agent replied.

"Ryan calm down, all we can do is wait… I already called Li-kun and he's on his way to the hospital. Don't worry, once the RSG says it's clear, then we return… for now… let's trust Li-kun for this" Tomoyo said

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE NOW DO I…" Ryan screamed at Tomoyo but then was cut off when a fist made contact with his face.

"YOU THINK SAKURA WILL LIKE THIS ONCE SHE KNOWS THAT YOU'VE BEEN SCREAMING AT TOMOYO. YOU THINK SHE WOULD LIKE WHAT YOU ARE ACTING RIGHT NOW… GET YOURSELF TOGETHER RYAN DAIDOUJI. IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD." Eriol snapped.

"IT WILL BE FOR ME IF SHE DIES" Ryan retorted but another made contact to his face, this time, Tomoyo slapped him HARD.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING… SHE WILL NOT DIE… SHE WILL NOT DIE YOU HEAR ME! SHE WILL NOT DIE!" Tomoyo said crying and Eriol went to her and comforted her.

Ryan hung his head low and Eriol glared at him. Ryan gave him an apologetic look and Eriol replied…

"I understand what you are feeling right now, but all we can do right now is to think positive okay?"

"Okay… I'm sorry… it's just that, I love her so much that I would give my life for her" Ryan said truthfully. Tomoyo looked at him and went to his cousin.

"Please let's just pray for her safety"

Ryan shushed her and they stayed silent the whole flight to Singapore.

**San Juan de Dios Hospital in Roxas Boulevard, Philippines**

Deafening sirens were heard after 5 hours of Sakura's arrival in the Emergency Room

A black Lexus pulled up at the Hospital's driveway and a guy with chestnut brown hair came down running to the entrance and to the ER

"Where is Sakura Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked sternly at the nurse.

"Umm… she's at room 212 mister Li"

"Thank you" Syaoran said quickly and dashed to the stairs not waiting for the elevators to come down.

Once he got in front of the door, he opened it quietly and peeked first. Seeing that only Sakura and her head of security was in the room, he went in and locked it. The room was a bit luxurious, it had a bed for the one staying with the patient. It had a fridge, a cot by the patient's bed, it had a table with two chairs, a TV, a telephone and a bathroom.

"Prince Li" Martin saluted

"It's alright, how is she?" Syaoran inquired shifting his gaze to Sakura.

"Doctors say that she only had cuts and bruises however…"

"However what?" Syaoran now became nervous.

"Due to the brightness of the Flashbang, her cornea was damaged and there is an 88 percent possibility that she might go blind" Martin said as he hung his head low and added, "This shouldn't have happened if I was closer to her, I failed my job… I"

"No, It wasn't your fault… No one expected it… Here's I want you to do, contact Daidouji-san and Kinomoto-sama and tell them that she's in this hospital. Don't elaborate it yet, I'll tell it to them so that way, they won't push their anger at you okay" Syaoran said softly. He knew that Martin was a close friend to Sakura. He was about the same age as them, 2 years older actually. Sakura liked Martin as a friend and likewise, and he knew that if Martin was about to be fired because of this, she might not forgive herself.

"Thank you very much Li-sama, I will go tend to your orders… if you'll excuse me" Martin bowed and left.

A single tear fell down to the floor as sadness could be seen in Syaoran's eyes. Sakura's limp body was in front of him. Her beautiful eyes are now covered by gauze and some cuts and bruises on her arms and legs are visible. But all in all, she was still as beautiful as she was… she was still a goddess in Syaoran's eyes.

"Why… why…"

That was all that Syaoran could muster up. He fought the urge to kiss those lips that he longed for, ever since he broke up with her. It took all of his self-control to keep himself from making contact with it… but soon failed and found himself kissing Sakura

But amazingly…

She kissed back…

**-TBC-TBC-_Let us pray for the late Pope John Paul II_-TBC-TBC**

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES, MAGIC** **HAS BEEN PROVIDED FOR YOUR SATISFACTION AND RELATED SCENARIOS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES **

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**Full Disclaimers Report: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:  
**_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
_**Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines  
**  
The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own music(s) included here, Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALSi **

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 03-03-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**The Uninvited Corpse – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13)  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
**_Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
_**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED  
And Many More... check my profile!**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	10. Maybe

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

**_Indefinite Love  
A Card Captor Sakura Song Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter_**

Full Summary: After 5 years in capturing the Clow cards, Sakura and Syaoran have become good friends, but what happens if, Diana steals Syaoran away from Sakura and she goes insane of being apart with each other in a month. Knowing what they got themselves into, Sakura makes a sudden turn for her life in fame and glory.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**Chapter: Maybe**

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 15, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap: That was all that Syaoran could muster up. He fought the urge to kiss those lips that he longed for, ever since he broke up with her. It took all of his self-control to keep himself from making contact with it… but soon failed and found himself kissing Sakura But amazingly… She kissed back…_

**Same day…**

Syaoran was shocked as he felt Sakura responding to his kiss which brought the kiss deeper. Syaoran then pulled back due to lack of air.

"Syaoran… is that you?" Sakura asked uncertain.

"Yea" Syaoran smiled. 'She knew it was me'

"Ryan never kissed me like that before… you really are unique when it comes to kissing me" Sakura managed to tell a joke but for Syaoran… he took it as a compliment… besides… what she said was true… He always saved a special kiss for her.

A little while of talking… Syaoran's cell rang.

"Syaoran-kun? How are you… haven't talked to you for a while now" Diana said at the other line

"I'm fine… I'm kinda busy so can I just call you back later or tomorrow at least?"

"Oh sure… I'm sorry if I disturbed… I'll be waiting… kiss-kiss… Love you… bye" Diana said.

"Bye" Syaoran hung up leaving a bewildered Diana. 'Didn't even say I love you… it's so unlike you Syaoran… what happened?' Diana asked herself then, like on cue… the TV got her attention.

"_Famous singer/actress Cherry Blossom is now in San Juan de Dios Hospital in the Philippines due to an assassination attempt that happened this morning. Together with her is to be believed is her ex-lover, and number one bachelor, Syaoran Li…"_

And the news continued to ramble it's daily broadcast but left Diana surprised… not surprised because Sakura was injured but surprised to know that her loved one is with her rival.

**Hospital…**

Sakura fell asleep again, and Syaoran stayed in the room to watch over her. He sat by the window and looked at the horizon. Busy street below, white and red lights can be seen going to and fro.

_'Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too again'_

He thought of those last words of Sakura when they broke up. He looked back at the woman sleeping by the hospital bed. She was really a beauty for him. Never seized to make him smile just to see her. Then there's Diana, the woman he thought he loved more than Sakura.

'How can I be that stupid' Syaoran thought

'You were just confused' Someone answered inside his thoughts.

He was pretty sure it wasn't his conscience or mind…beacause the voice sounded like Sakura. He looked at the woman still asleep but her face was facing him even if her eyelids were closed. He closed his eyes as well…

'I'm sorry Sakura… I didn't... know what I did back then I guess' Syaoran thought back.

'Remember what I said to you back then… When wewere still going out... I said... I'm always number two in your life' Sakura answered telepathically.

'Yeah, but what's that supposed to do with this' Syaoran asked confused

'I knew that that was gonna happen, and I tried not to fall in love with you that much, but you yourself captivated my heart then. But the past is the past Syaoran, we cannot change it… this was destiny… Maybe it was wrong to love you more each day… even I knew who you should belong' Sakura smiled by the bed still her eyelids closed.

'Sakura' Syaoran thought surprised and he opened his eyelids to see Sakura crying with her eyes closed.

**Singapore Airport…**

"Blue sky 787 heavy, ILS patch is clear… landing at runway 23… wind is at 120 northwest bound… you are clear to land"

"Blue sky 787 heavy, landing at runway 23… wind is at 120… we copy…"

As the Boeing landed, Tomoyo and the others did not get out of the plane. Instead… instructed the tower to refuel them as they make their way back to the Philippines.

**San Juan De Dios Hospital… Philippines**

Someone knocked at Sakura's door… it was Martin and told Syaoran about the details.

"Governor Kinomoto's instructions were to bring her back to Japan… that's all"

"I see… Very well… contact him and tell them that she's on her way… and tell Tomoyo as well"

Martin bowed and left the room as Syaoran pulled out his cell and ordered for a chopper and his plane to be fueled and ready to go.

A moment later… Sakura was being taken to the Helicopter at the rooftop. Syaoran was already talking to the pilot and as soon as they finished… the doors open to reveal Sakura's bed rolling to the Helicopter. He just stared at her and then sent her a telepathic message.

'My love has gone stronger for you, and maybe it is wrong to love you more each day as you said… Maybe we should set each other free… somebody else is waiting there inside for you… and… Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too…' And then he heard her reply...

'I still love you'

This reply shocked Syaoran and made him stop dead on his tracks… a small smile forming from his lips. The Helicopter took off and Syaoran went in… he evaded the media and went straight to his car in a closed parking lot where the media was not allowed by Syaoran's security. There he saw someone didn't want to see at the moment.

"Hey" The woman said.

"Hey… how'd you find out I was here?" Syaoran asked the woman leaning by his car.

"News… anyways… you let her go?" The woman asked.

"Meiling can we drop the subject for a while…" Syaoran glared.

"No we cant…" Meiling slammed his hands on the hood of the car… "DO YOU THINK I'M BLIND SYAORAN?" Meiling snapped

"I can tell that you still love her and I can also tell that she loves you back… but the only problem I can see is YOU…" Meiling cleared out.

"ME!" Syaoran asked unbelievably.

"Yes… You… CAPITAL Y… O… U… YOU!" Meiling punctuated each and every letter.

"You've always been a coward yet you deny it… you're a coward to tell Diana you don't love her… and more than a coward to admit that you made a mistake in the past… and most of all… much more than a coward that you can't accept the fact that you still love Sakura…" Meiling spatted out.

"ENOUGH… You don't need to rub it in Meiling… I know what you mean… and I'm trying to face that… but I'm weak as well…" Syaoran sighed.

"Syaoran" Meiling's eyes softened.

"What" Syaoran asked.

"My cousin… finally admitted something… don't worry cuz… I'm here… I'll help you through with this…" Meiling went to her cousin and hugged her as Syaoran hugged back.

"Thank you very much Meiling… you're one hell of a cousin" Syaoran mumbled

"I know that… If I wasn't like this... who would have taken care of little mommas boy here" Meiling smirked and Syaoran glared

**Narita Airport…**

Tomoyo and the others have landed and are now walking through the airport's corridors ignoring the questions of the media. They were instructed to head to Japan instead of heading back to the Philippines for Sakura. Now the plan was to meet Sakura in Japan. Tomoyo entered the black limousine in front of the airport's driveway and the bodyguards closed it suddenly. Eriol and Ryan were dumbfounded at what happened and another Limo pulled over for them.

"What was that for?" Eriol asked sternly

"Governor Kinomoto's orders… ask him" The bodyguard answered without looking at Eriol.

Eriol and Ryan looked at each other and shrugged it off as they entered the limo.

**1st limousine where Tomoyo is in…**

Touya was sitting by the heavily tinted window which made the inside dark. He looked at Tomoyo and vice versa.

"Well?" Tomoyo finally asked

"I can tell that there's something big going to happen" Touya looked outside the window… staring at blurry buildings as they went by almost 120 kph.

"What do you mean…" Tomoyo asked confused.

"It's about Sakura… that's why I want her in this country for a while… where I can keep an eye on her… don't tell her this… I'm just telling you so you can make a lookout as well… no offense but I still don't trust Ryan"

"None taken… is Sakura fine?"

"I just talked to Syaoran and he said she has an 88 percent chance to go blind… I'm guessing those guys that did that ain't JI" Touya explained.

"What do you mean again… don't make a puzzle out of a puzzle already Kinomoto-san… get the snakes out of the bag and lay it straight for me" Tomoyo snapped and made Touya sweatdrop.

"ANYWAYS… I think they were sent by someone… I dunno who it is yet… but someone with powers" Touya said.

"Now were getting somewhere…" Tomoyo said and they kept talking about it.

**-TBC-TBC-_Viva Papa Benedicti XI_-TBC-TBC**

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES, MAGIC** **HAS BEEN PROVIDED FOR YOUR SATISFACTION AND RELATED SCENARIOS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES **

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**Full Disclaimers Report: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:  
**_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
_**Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own music(s) included here, Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALSi **

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 03-03-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**The Uninvited Corpse – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13)  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
**_Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
_**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


End file.
